Thermoregulation
Thermoregulation is the ability to raise and lower your body temperature using your mind along with a mixture of breathing techniques. This skill will be quite usefull because if you are in a colder temperature area you can raise your body temperatue to withstand. The opposite for an overly hot region (it's also quite nice to learn to cool down during the summer if it's going to be overly warm). Now you can also do the opposite (lower body temp during colder temp, or raise body temp during hotter temp) in order to gain resistance to extremes of either of these temperatures. Now there is some merit to the Thermoregulation skill and this skill is going to get the ML88 stamp of approval for legitimassy, because I have performed this ability and it has worked, and on this page I'm going to put down a couple of techs and explain how to actually train in these abilities. Training (Cool Down) The one that I've done the most is the lowering of my body temperature, not because it is the easiest (becuase they both are pretty easy) but because it is the one that most people would use the most. Think of a hot summer day when you wished that the AC was working and that you could be cool, or if you've ever had a day where it was extreamly cold and you wished to be ablew to resist the cold, well this part of the Thermoregulation ability can aide with that. Step 1. Get into a relaxed postition, you don't have to be over-relaxed like your going to fall asleep but get in to a nice relaxing position. Step 2. Breath deeply (2 seconds to bring in air, 2 seconds to bring out air), in through your nose, out thorugh your mouth about 5-10 times until your body itself has relaxed. Step 3. Continue to breath deeply (see above brakets for breathing chart) but now you should purse your lips (see photo) so that when you breath out your letting out the colder air and then it will stay infront of you so that you are going to breath it in agian and make your breath colder and colder. Step 4. Sort of a side note to Step 3. While you are doing the pursed lip breathing you should be visualizing cold things (ie. glaciers, ice, snow, North Pole...) because this helps your mind create the fact that you want to be in a colder state. Another thing that you can visualize is your blood slowing itself down in your vains (might be harder to visualize) but the science behind Thermoregulation is that when there is less friction from you blood moving slower your general body temperature drops. I'm going to say this now before I forget. DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF IT DOESN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME. For the reason the Psionic Abilities are different for each individual, like a snowflake (cold pun) each person is different and everyone learns differently. So if it doesn't work for you and you have tried it a bunch of times then you can come to me, also if you are having trouble you can leave me a message on my Message Wall. Training (Heat Up) Have you every had one of those really cold days where you wised that you could warm up? Hase it ever been way to hot during the summer and you wish it didn`t feel to hot? Well with the heating up tech that I will put down hopefully that can help you in both aspects (warming up and resisting the heat). Step 1. Get into a relaxed position, but don`t get over relaxed. Step 2. Breath deeply (2 seconds to bring in air, 2 seconds to bring out air), in through your nose, out thorugh your mouth about 5-10 times until your body itself has relaxed. Step 3. Then start breathing fast and ``pushing the air out`` in puffs, if you don`t force out the air then it won`t work as well. Step 4. While doing step 3 visulize warm things such as the sun, lava or even a thermometre rising (if your visualizational cortex is good enough). FINAL NOTICE A quick final warning, you will not want to lower your body tempurature too much or raise it too much as you can give yourself hypothermia, heatstroke or even melt some of your organs and cause organ failiure. So all I am saying is be carfull. Category:All Abilities